Hummin'
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Advertencia: AU] Entonces, esta es la historia de cómo Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Girls Generation era irritante, se volvió cursi y sugirió ir a esa tienda de helados. Todo esto mientras trataba de estudiar ese enorme archivo que Tsunade le había mandado leer.


**Hummin'**

_Traducción de mi fic en ingles en Miss Gendai Speaker_

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia_

**.**

—Para.

Solo seamos claros. Sasuke Uchiha –estudiante de segundo año de una de las escuelas de medicina más prestigiosas de todo el mundo- estaba echado sobre su cama tratando de estudiar. Su profesora –quien resultaba ser la madrina de su novia- le había dado un archivo bastante largo con muy importante teoría que él tenía que memorizar para el día siguiente. Pero es Sasuke Uchiha de quien estamos hablando. Él no solo había sido el rompecorazones de la secundaria de Konoha sino también uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes, algo bastante esperado de toda su familia. El problema no era su cerebro. Él siempre había sido bueno memorizando cosas que ni siquiera necesitaba.

...

—Saku. Para.

Era Sakura. Sakura Haruno era su única y sola enemiga cuando se trataba de estudiar. Sakura había empezado como la típica fan-girl del Uchiha. Bueno, en realidad no muy típica por su exótico cabello de algodón de azúcar, su amplia frente y sus ojos esmeralda siempre brillantes. Pero la cosa es que después de varios años, nuestra querida Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no era un pedazo de carne –sin ningún error, tan perfecto. La chica con alborotadas hormonas descubrió que el chico con cabello de trasero de gallina no era exactamente un príncipe azul o su caballero en su armadura de hojalata. Él –como cualquier otro humano- tenía imperfecciones. Él era impaciente, él era grosero, tenía una mente muy cerrada. Él era egocéntrico, él era crudo y era muy cerrado.

Pero ella aprendió a amarlo. Ella aprendió a amar a ese adolescente arrogante que venía de un hogar roto. Ella aprendió que él amaba los tomates y que tocaba la guitarra. Ella aprendió que él quería que su futura esposa tenga cabello largo porque eso le recordaría a su madre. Ella aprendió a escuchar bandas de rock que tenían letras que valían la pena escuchar solo porque él le había dicho eso. Ella aprendió cómo calmarlo, frotando sus dedos en sus sienes cuando él tenía una pesadilla.

Y también él había aprendido a amarla. En el principio, él había pensado que era solo una loca de cabello rosa que aclamaba "amarlo" pero en el fondo solo quería su dinero y popularidad. Pero él se dio cuenta de que ella no era así. Él aprendió a amar a esa sonriente chica y amante del chocolate. Él aprendió que estaba bien llorar a veces. Él aprendió que ella amaba la poesía de Shakespeare más que las canciones que pasaban por la radio. Él aprendió que ella prefería pizza que ensalada. Él aprendió que ella tocaba el piano y que amaba las galletas hechas en casa de su mamá. Él aprendió que ella siempre estaría arreglando su blog de Tumblr. Él aprendió que ella era una increíble chica la segunda vez que sus ojos se posaron en ella y que él no la dejaría ir.

Es por eso que en cuestión de un par de meses, él finalmente la invitó a salir. Y ellos eran felices. Pero ella a veces lo ponía nervioso. Como entonces.

—...

—_Sakura..._— dijo él.

El ojo de Sasuke flaqueó y Sakura simplemente bostezó. Sakura estaba echada al lado de él en la cama de tamaño king trenzando su cabello porque ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento. Ella ni siquiera podía prender la televisión por el sonido que éste haría. Ino le había ofrecido ir de compras pero ella simplemente no estaba de humor. Aunque la invitación sonaba bastante tentadora. Ella había visto un atuendo bastante lindo la vez que había ido a ver ropa con su mejor amiga hacía unos días atrás. Ella realmente odiaba a su novio en ese momento.

—¿Qué?

—Deja. De. Hacer. Eso.— dijo él inexpresivamente y volteó hacia su archivo.

Sakura simplemente alzó una ceja y deshizo la desordenada trenza que ella había hecho con el cabello de su novio. Ella mordió su cuello juguetonamente y en lugar, empezó a jugar con su cabello.

—...

—Deja de tararear.— él prácticamente ordenó.

Sakura se detuvo violentamente. _Espera... Todo este tiempo, ¿él estuvo hablando acerca de mi tarareo?_ Ella había hecho eso por... bastante tiempo. Ella nunca imaginó que algo tan inocente como tararear lo molestaría tanto. Ella suspiró y se recordó a sí misma que aún habían algunas cosas que ella no sabía acerca de su novio y que ella solo necesitaba ser paciente con esas pequeñas cosas.

—¿Pero qué hay de malo con tararear Gee?

—Esa canción es irritante.

_¡Oye, oye! ¡Detén ese caballo, vaquero guapo!_ Este fue el turno de los ojos de Sakura para que flaquearan. _¿Acaso él en serio está insinuando que su banda favorita de todos los tiempos –osea Girls Generation- era irritante?_ Ella suspiró, ahora profundamente, y cerró sus ojos para pensar en una respuesta madura... Ok, enfrentémoslo. Sakura estaba tan molesta en ese momento que la madurez se fue a la basura.

—Irritante mi trasero.— ella murmuró pero él la escuchó. Y él la escuchó claramente.

—Sakura...— él empezó de nuevo.

—¿¡Qué!?— ella chilló.

Sasuke fue quien suspiró esta vez. Lo último que quería era que su novia se enoje con él. Él ya tenía suficiente con esa vieja- con el curso de la escuela de medicina que dictaba su madrina.

—Estoy tratando de estudiar.

—...¿Entonces?

—Estaba pensando que no te mataría dejar de tararear por un rato. _Bebé_, solo necesito 5 minutos de silencio.

Sasuke sabía que la única manera de hacer que su novia entienda era _esa forma_. Ustedes saben... Ese modo cursi que a él no le encajaba bien pero tenía que ponerse en ese modo si él no quería acabar muerto. El chico de cabello carbón no era el tipo de poner sobrenombres –especialmente a su novia- pero en estos casos tenía que hacer una excepción.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¿Decir qué?— preguntó él, a pesar de que él sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando ella.

—¡Dilo de nuevo!

—...— ella volteó sus ojos.

—Bebé... 5 minutos.— él le pidió.

—Eso es lo que tú dijiste hace media hora cuando yo sugerí ir al parque solo para que tu cerebro pueda tener acceso a un poco de aire fresco.— ella respondió, evadiendo su mirada y sentándose en el borde del otro lado de su gigantesca cama.

Sasuke suspiró de nuevo y juntó todos sus papeles para ponerlos de nuevo en el folder, todo bajo la confundida mirada de Sakura. Sin embargo, ella pudo observar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ella sacudió su cabeza y se dijo a sí misma que estaba imaginando cosas sin sentido.

—Vamos... Vamos a esa tienda que tú amas y comprarte un helado.— le dijo con una voz aterciopelada.

Él saltó de la cama, cogiendo su teléfono y su billetera al mismo tiempo. Sakura aún estaba confundida mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la faz de la Tierra. Él ya estaba en el marco de la puerta esperando por ella. Él se mantuvo ocupado revisando algunas notificaciones de Facebook en su iPhone, diciéndose a sí mismo que su novia solo se estaba atando sus zapatos o arreglándose el cabello. Pero cuando él la miró de nuevo, ella aún estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?— ella le preguntó cuando él se sentó a su lado después de besar su frente. Ella descansó su cabeza en su hombro y enredó sus dedos con los de él.

—Yo debería ser quien pregunte eso Saku...— él le respondió, mirándola suavemente a los ojos.

—Sí, estás en lo cierto.— dijo ella y besó sus labios entreabiertos. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios y entonces Sasuke supo que su chica estaba de vuelta. —Vamos y consígueme ese helado que me prometiste.

.

.

_1300 palabras_

_04 de abril de 2014_

_Bueno este es un fic que originalmente escribí en inglés y publiqué en mi otra cuenta, pero que me animé a traducirlo porque es uno de mis favoritos :D Ya tiene como 8 meses!_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones. Estaré traduciendo más de mis one-shots en inglés y también un long-fic pronto._

_Cuidense!_

_Hats_

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
